winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Musa
|alias = Monster Musa (S5E08) Myria (New Powers) |class = Fairy |gender = 0 |age = 16 |birthday = May 30 |sign = Elf |affiliation = |power = |weapon = Ancestral Wand (S6) |talent = Singing |occupation = |sig = Musa |origin = Melody The Harmonic Nebula (4Kids Promo, Winx Club: Quest for the Codex) |family = Matlin and Ho-Boe (parents) |relationship = |pet = Pepe the bear cub |pixie = Tune, Pixie of Good Manners (S2 - S4) Cherie, Pixie of Weather (S6 onwards) |selkie = Sonna, Keeper of Melody's ocean gate |animal = Critty the Quillcat |cartoon = Welcome to Magix! (Winx Club) The Talent Thief (World of Winx) Going Back Home (Winx Avatar Story) |comic = #1: The Castle |game = Winx Club |lcartoon = Tinkerbell Is Back (World of Winx) Magic Colors (Winx Avatar Story) |lgame = Winx Club: Alfea Butterflix Adventures |italian = Gemma Donati |cinelume = Sarah McCullough (S1 - S3E03) Anik Matern (S3E03 - S4) |4kids = Lisa Ortiz |nick = Romi Dames |dbro = Sarah Sido (M03) |duart = Kate Bristol (S7 and WoW) Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld (S8) |pshow = Erika Iacono |ice = Camilla Pistorello |mshow = Paola Mirisciotti |gallery = Yes}} Musa is a fairy who hails from Melody and currently acts as its Guardian Fairy. She is one of the founding members of the Winx, being the fifth Winx girl introduced after Bloom, Stella, Flora and Tecna, and is an alumna of the Alfea College for Fairies as of The Secret of the Lost Kingdom. Appearance |-|Civilian= Musa is a young woman with a light, almost pale, skin tone, dark, blackish-blue hair, and thin dark blue eyes. While initially kept in short pigtails, Musa has since let her hair grow out and has styled it in many different ways, especially in comparison to the other Winx girls. Winx Club Musa's hair has gone under the most significant and obvious change since Season 1. In Season 1 and Season 2, she has them tied in two short pigtails with her bangs straight cut. At the beginning of Season 3, she undergoes a spell in which it lengthens her hair to her waist but still tied in pigtails, and her bangs still remain. By Season 4, she wears it down, with her bangs to the side, occasionally tying it in pigtails reminiscent of Stella's hair in her first transformation. In Season 5, her hair is in a high ponytail similar to Icy's but in a circle bun and the rest of it is down. In Season 6, her hair is almost similar to her season 3 styles except with some hair untied at the back. In Season 7 and 8 her hair is similar to Season 4 and 5 by letting her hair lengthen to her waist with straight bangs. In Season 1, her civilian outfit consists of a red one strap tank top, one purple colored armband that alternates being placed either upon her right (usual) or left arm, baggy jeans which shows the rim of her pink underwear, and red sneakers. Her hair is in high pigtails. In Season 2 and 3, her outfit is a checkered turquoise tube top with orange stripes and a orange belt with a white buckle over teal pants, which include teal sleeves with a aqua blue trim that go from her mid upper arms to her wrists along with matching aqua sneakers. Musa's hair transitions from high short pigtails in Season 2 to long flowing pigtails in Season 3. In Season 4, Musa wears a magenta top with white polka dots and a soft pink tank top underneath with a long sleeved maroon jacket. Her usual pants switch to a deep pink and black plaid skirt with a black belt with various holes and buckles. She wears polka dot heels that match her shirt, and with these, she wears long white stockings that have pink stripes at the top. Musa's hair is in the form of a side bang with her hair long from behind. In Season 5, Musa wears a baby pink tank top with matching arm warmers and a magenta vest with matching leg warmers. She wears blue leggings with matching fish netted high heeled boots along with an assortment of accessories such as her headphones, a beaded necklace and some hooped bracelets. Musa's hair is tied into a bun with her hair flowing down and her bangs in the front. In Season 6, Musa wears a white top with a pink and grey checkered sweater along with a matching pink tie. Her skirt is a patterned plaid with blue stripes. Her tights are grey with deep blue polka-dots while her heels are deep blue with pink bows. Musa's hair is parted into two large pigtails with flowy long waves in the back and bangs in the front. In Season 7, Musa wears a neon pink vest with black trim on top of a deep purple blouse with light lavender sleeves. She also wears a pale pink skirt with black stripes and little black bows. Her stockings are deep purple with little bows and her shoes are neon pink with aqua green heels with a black/white checkered pattern. Musa's hair is straight, covered with a pink headband. She also has golden hoop earrings along with a dark blue tie with a note in the middle. In Season 8, Musa wears a long laced purple dress with white sleeves and a purple vest. She has grey leggings underneath her dress with white lace with matching white lace trim. Her boots are brown with white trim, magenta ribbons and purple stockings underneath. Her hair is straight and long in the back with her usual bangs in the front. Musa's accessories consists of a neon purple headband with a giant bow various necklaces and a belt. StrongMusa.jpg|Season 1 and 2 Civilian Musa season 2 and 3 civilian.png|Season 2 and 3 Civilian MusaN.jpg|Season 4 Civilian Musa arrow másolata.png|Season 5 Civilian Musa S6 Cilvilian.png|Season 6 Civilian Musa.png|Season 7 Civilian Winx S8 Casual S8E10.png|Season 8 World of Winx For both seasons her outfit consists of an ocean blue top with a variation of blue and pink gemstones and a pink bow decal along with a teal tank underneath. Her skirt is a mixture of pink and blue with cutouts shaping triangles and diamonds along with a detailed belt with blue and white rhinestones. Her stockings are different variations and textures of blue with pink high heels. On her left arm she has a studded aqua bracelet while on her right she has a watch with a few hooped bracelets. Musa's hair is a sapphire blue with bangs in the front with lengthy waves in the back. Musa Civilian - WOW.png|Both Seasons Tecna's Handbag - Close Up - WOW109.png|Carrying her bag. |-|Fairy Forms= Though she is recognized as the Fairy of Music, anything related to music acts as a minor detail within most of Musa's Fairy Forms, like the headphones she wears in her Winx, the note-shaped wings she gains in Believix, or just any small note-shaped accessories. Interestingly, her color palette also makes a major shift; starting out from small blue wings to gaining yellows and golds as accents with Enchantix, only for blue insides to magenta tips to replace the yellows in Enchantix and onward. The deep red that initially acted as the primary color to her Fairy Forms gradually became a mixture of light pink and magenta, even shifting to completely purple with Bloomix. However, in her Butterflix and Tynix her wings are baby blue and crystal blue shards with pink inside. Winx Club Musa - Winx.jpg|Musa's Winx (Short Hair) Musa Magia2.jpg|Musa's Winx (Long Hair; Cinélume) Musa Magic Winx Long Hair 4Kids.jpg|Musa's Winx (Long Hair; 4Kids) Musa Magic Charmix 2.jpg|Musa's Charmix (Nick Specials) Charmix Musa.png|Musa's Charmix Enchantix Musa.png|Musa's Enchantix in 2D Musa's Enchantix - The Secret of the Lost Kingdom.jpg|Musa's Enchantix in 3D Believix Musa.png|Musa's Believix MusaSophix - WCEp419.png|Musa's Sophix Lovix Musa.png|Musa's Lovix Musa Harmonix.jpg|Musa's Harmonix Musa 2D Sirenix.jpg|Musa's Sirenix in 2D Musa Sirenix.jpg|Musa's Sirenix in 3D Musa Bloomix.jpg|Musa's Bloomix Musa Mythix.jpg|Musa's Mythix Musa Butterflix.jpg|Musa's Butterflix Musa Tynix.jpg|Musa's Tynix Musa Cosmix.jpg|Musa's Cosmix World of Winx Musa Dreamix.jpg|Musa's Dreamix Musa Onyrix.jpg|Musa's Onyrix Personality Musa loves music, dancing, singing, and playing all instruments, but her favorite instrument is the concert flute, the first instrument she ever learned to play. Musa usually plays amazing music, but plays best when she is alone by herself in Alfea in a quiet spot. Despite being the most tomboyish of the Winx, she is perhaps the most emotionally vulnerable, and she balances this by putting up a tough front. Surprisingly (considering Tecna is the brain of the group), Musa gets the best grades of her friends, as mentioned in "Honor Above All". Her emotional weakness is the result of her mother's death and her father is far away. She is also a bit of a loner and had a crush on Riven, but they do not admit they like each other until the end of season two when they had their first kiss, which then starts dating. In season three, Musa admits that she wanted to break up with Riven, but they later reconcile. Musa then takes a break from Riven in season four and shows some feelings for Jason Queen, a music producer, but then is asked to sing at his wedding and reconciles again with Riven. Musa is angry again at Riven in season five because she thinks he is cheating on her, but again reconciles with him at the end when he reveals what he has prepared for her. In season six, Musa is sad because Riven does not seem to care about her anymore and agrees with him at the end that it may be for the best they break up because it is clear that they are not meant to be. Winx Club Pre-Series Musa is from the planet Melody. Her mother, Matlin, was a singer with an amazing voice and her father, Ho-Boe was a pianist and they earned their living by performing on stage. However, her mother fell ill and died when she was very young because her family did not have enough money to afford her treatment. After her mother's death, her dad renounced all music and did not approve of Musa's love for music which, according to Aisha, was probably because he feared that Musa would suffer the same fate as her mother if she insisted on being a musician. Seasons |-|Season 1= ]] In season one, Musa appeared to have a cheerful and witty nature. On the Day of the Rose, she revealed to Bloom and Stella that her mother died when she was very little. Since "The Black-Mud Swamp", at the Black Mud Swamp, there had been immediate affection between her and Riven. It hit Musa very hard when Darcy bewitched Riven into spying for them. In one episode, when she and Stella argue, she goes alone to Magix City, where she sees Riven and Darcy on a date. When Icy catches her spying, she teases her, until Musa slaps her in the face. Musa is chased by the witches and when she runs into Riven, she asks for help, but he rejects her. The Winx come to her rescue and Musa admits she liked Riven, but after the events of that day, she never wanted to see him again. In the season finale, things seemed to have smoothed out between them. |-|Season 2= ]] In season two, Musa became close friends with Aisha, since Musa thinks they have things in common, as they both feel like outsiders sometimes, and the fact that they both like dancing. In this season, Musa meets Jared, a specialist with a crush on her. She gets upset when he tells her that Riven told him about her, and that if Jared wanted to meet one of the Winx, it should be Musa. They go on a trip, where Jared interviews her about the simulator. In "The Show Must Go On!", Musa was asked to hold a concert at Red Fountain, but her father, Ho-Boe, went against it, saying it would be her first and last performance. Her father was a musician, but he never played a single note after Musa's mother passed away. At the concert, Stormy attacked Musa's father to get revenge, but thanks to quick thinking by Musa and Riven, Musa was able to save her father. In the end, her father agrees to let her pursue her music career. At Cloud Tower, where they got paired with their worst match she was paired with Stella. She bonded with Tune, the pixie of manners, which is kind of ironic because of their contradicting personalities. She is the third to gain her Charmix after she decides to trust Riven alone with Darcy (who he was actually spying on), thus earning her Charmix. In the season finale, when the Winx and the Specialists were saying their tearful goodbyes before entering Darkar's Fortress, she said to Riven: "So I guess you're above all that mushy stuff, right Riven? You don't need anybody. So anyway..." and as she walks away, Riven grabs her hand and pulls her into a hug, and asks "Do me a favor - I just want to hear you say you'll come back... to me". While in Relix, Riven throws himself in front of Darkar's attack to protect Musa, he flies backwards and Musa cradles his head in her lap. Near the end of the battle, it almost looks like Musa kissed him. In the end, at the celebration, Aisha and Musa is dancing together. Aisha grabs Musa to where Riven was and started spinning while pulling Riven into Musa's arms. After a look at each other Riven and Musa are shown dancing together. |-|Season 3= During their third year at Alfea, along with the rest of the students, Musa learned from Ms. Faragonda about the full-fledged Fairy form called Enchantix. Also with Aisha, she went to go get a haircut and made her hair longer which changed part of her transformation. During this season, the Trix threatened and attacked her friend, Princess Galatea, shattering her wings and starting a fire in the Alfea library in the process. Musa refused to leave Galatea to die in the fire, and as such, her selflessness was rewarded when she earned her Enchantix. Ultimately, she would use her newly acquired Fairy Dust to extinguish the fire and restore Galatea's wings. During a mission to Andros, when Tecna earns her Enchantix and ends up trapped in the Omega Dimension, a devastated Musa runs towards the closed portal and starts banging on the ground in anguish over the loss of Tecna, her best friend. Musa and the Winx also help Stella to save her father, when it is revealed that Countess Cassandra and her daughter, Chimera, are attempting to conquer Solaria for Valtor and have placed King Radius under a hypnotic spell. In order to infiltrate the wedding, the girls needed to disguise themselves as a Hover-Bike gang, and needed lessons on how to handle a Hover-Bike. During the lesson, Musa and Riven fight over likely problems about his bike, which causes her to consider breaking up with him. On a mission to the Golden Kingdom to acquire the Water Stars, Musa was chosen to enter the Crystal Labyrinth, with her loyalty to saving the magical universe being tested by a blue-skinned Fairy named Arcadia. Arcadia offered Musa a choice to be together forever with her mother, Matlin, or abandon her and obtain the Water Stars. Although Musa loved her mother very much, she knew she could not abandon the universe for just one person, and so, with a heavy heart, she chose to remain loyal to her duty to protect the universe to which her mother was proud ultimately obtaining the last Water Star. |-|Season 4= ]] Along with the other Winx girls, Musa traveled to Earth to help them search for the last fairy on Earth, who was revealed to be a girl named Roxy. When the Love & Pet shop was opened, Musa is in charge of making the pets sing, dance, and play instruments. While on Earth, during a concert night at the Frutti Music Bar, she had attracted the attention of a record manager named Jason Queen. Jason offered Musa a chance to record her first song "Heart of Stone", but Riven's usual jealousy drives a bigger wedge than usual when he feels Jason is getting too close to her. Musa also had a pet named Pepe. He is a cute little bear who loves to dance, sing and party all the time, but also eats too much. Musa and Riven argued about jealousy and made her almost break up with him. Soon Jason gave Musa an invitation to his wedding for her to sing. Soon during season four, when Diana transformed Gardenia into a jungle and kidnapped the Specialists, Musa cried because of Riven's disappearance. At the final episode of Season 4, they get back together. |-|Season 5= ]] In the fifth season, Musa along with the other Winx, start their quest to earn the power of Sirenix. To help them on their quest through the oceans, they earn Sirenix Boxes which give the Winx the power of Harmonix. ]] In "Secret of the Ruby Reef", when she, Aisha, and Stella visit Melody, Tritannus tries to turn Aisha into a monster, but turns Musa into the monster instead after she jumps in front of Aisha to save her. When Musa as a monster meets Sonna, the Gatekeeper of the Oceans of Melody, she turns Musa back into her normal form by bonding with her. She, along with the rest of the Winx earned Sirenix in "Sirenix" and entered the Infinite Ocean along with their Selkies. In episode nine, Stella, Flora and Musa attends Wizgiz's class, he talks about age-changing spells that can drastically change a person's age, but Stella was concentrating more on designing possible fashions in her sketchpad, but not satisfied with some entries. Flora and Musa are a bit vexed at Stella's behavior, saying that she is acting like a 3-year-old. At Alfea, Stella goes to a museum room in Alfea to get some inspiration for her fashion designs. Flora and Musa find her there and admonish Stella for taking a broach off of a mannequin. Flora and Musa became shocked to find Stella regressed into a 3-year-old version of herself because of the mannequin. Back at Alfea, Brandon arrives on Flora and Musa's request, and was shocked to see the child, Stella. The two girls have Brandon help them out on sitting for her until the age-changing spell wears off. Later, after the other Winx find the Gem of Empathy, Flora, Musa, and Brandon apparently had a harrowing time babysitting child Stella. In episode eleven, a wind-riding event with the Specialists takes place at Alfea, Musa starts the race. The Trix are also in attendance via stealth invisibility in order to locate Bloom. Later, the Trix made their move and caused the wind riders to mutate into mutant lions, causing a panic in the courtyard. Bloom, Tecna and Aisha stay behind to fight them while Stella, Flora, and Musa go to Linphea. At Linphea, Stella, Flora, and Musa arrive at the Ocean of Flowers or the Flower of the Depths. They find the Flower of the Depths, where Flora enters it, finding a small white flower in its center. Unfortunately, Tritannus had cursed it with his pollution, causing it to mutate and attack the girls. Stella and Musa try to fight it, but Flora stops them and cures it and they get the next clue about the Sirenix quest. At Alfea, Sky takes Bloom for a ride on his wind rider and was enjoying the scenery, until Stormy appeared and shot them down. Tecna and Aisha start to worry as Bloom was not answering their calls and believe that she is in danger. Bloom was too hurt to try and transform to fight the Trix. They were about to capture her, until the Harmonix powered the Winx to fly in and curb-stomp them. In the twelfth episode, Musa and Tecna were in the dorm doing some research as Bloom, Stella, Flora, and Aisha has gone to Domino to attend a ceremony. The Sirenix Book appears and tells them that there is one test left to complete in order to obtain the Gem of Courage, which is hidden in the Yellow Reef, where they must "snatch courage from its jaws". The spirit tells Tecna and Musa that the Yellow Reef where the gem is at is on a planet that was saved by one person's courage. They find out that it is actually Domino, as it was Sky's courage that saved them from eternal ice in Secret of the Lost Kingdom. When Bloom snatches the gem from the shark's jaw and gains the gem of courage, they all are happy. Back at Alfea, Tecna and Musa happily hug. In the thirteenth episode, she is seen with the others in the simulation room doing Harmonix Convergence. Later when the Sirenix Book appears and tells the Winx what they have to do to obtain Sirenix, Bloom does not understand what it means and Musa is also a bit perplexed and unsure. While they were looking for the source, knowing that they have gotten so far, she tells Stella that they should not stop. Later, she is seen on the boat applying sunscreen. Then, in Lake Roccaluce, she fights the monster created by Tritannus with Flora and Tecna. And then with everyone they do a Harmonix Convergence, saving the lake and gaining Sirenix. In the fourteenth episode,the Winx are on Gardenia's beach enjoying their victory for earning Sirenix. Then they decide to hit the waves and see that the beach is not clean and Musa says that the beach is not so perfect anymore. So they start cleaning and Musa says that she will collect the paper. Later, they are shocked to see the beach dirty again. When Aisha says that this could bring Tritannus, Musa says that they have to do something. They go after the trash and find out that Tritannus is back and Musa says the Trix are back too. Stormy sweeps them in the tornado along with the trash. Musa is the 5th Winx to join hands and does Convergence. Later they enter the Infinite Ocean. Musa says that she cannot see them. After some time, she is seen back at the Gardenia beach with the rest of the Winx. She says that at least the beach is back to normal. In the fifteenth episode, the Winx were in the virtual chamber, swimming through an ocean setting trying to locate the Circle Reef. Musa says that it must be down here after Bloom says that they have to find the Coral Circle. Musa looks at it and says "The Coral Circle". Later they ask Stella to put some light and Musa says "Stella, hurry". Later she is seen with the others in their room when they are discussing how to defeat Tritannus Musa says "But how, they (the Mutants) attack whenever Tritannus commands". She is seen later in Solaria. Before Aisha calls, Musa says that they have to do it fast. In the Infinite Ocean they fight the Trix, Tritannus and the Mutants. Musa protects Flora by using Deafening Chord. |-|Season 6= Musa and the Winx (minus Bloom) go to Domino Palace to celebrate Daphne's revival. When the Trix arrives with the Beast of the Depths, Musa helps the Winx to fight it. She also helps Daphne regain confidence in herself. Later on, Musa and the Winx celebrates Faragonda's 100th anniversary with the Pixies. After the Gloomy Wood Trolls attacked Pixie Village, Musa helps to fight the trolls. However, at the end, almost all of the Pixies disappear along with the trolls. In the third episode, the Winx go to Linphea. Musa watches the Specialists' and Paladins' training. When the Trix and Selina began their plan, Musa helped the Winx to battle the Trix. She, however, lost her powers, like the Winx girls (except for Bloom). Along with the other girls, she was given a part of the Dragon Flame's power by Bloom. After that, the Winx and her train at Aisha's gym to increase their inner strength in fighting the Treants without magic. After that, the Winx and her travel to Linphea and battle the Treants and the Flying Basilisks. While in the fifth episode, she was really excited about their class trip to the Golden Auditorium. She called Riven to tell him how happy she is, however she was ignored as he was busy. A moment later, Tecna and Musa argues about their disagreement. The next morning, the Winx and Daphne goes to the Golden Auditorium and Musa was so happy that they were there. Another argue has happened between Musa and Tecna, that is Musa thought that Tecna was not paying much attention to the discussion of Musa about the instruments. The Pandemonium Sprites attack the Golden Auditorium. Musa and Tecna found an idea and use music as a bait, they made it to the Pandemonium Cave and Musa sings "We Are a Symphony". After that, they earn their Bloomix and defeated the Pandemonium Sprites. In the sixth episode, Musa attends to Daphne's coronation with the Winx. When Stella changes their dresses, they all fall but when she tries it again Musa says wow and they are all impressed. When the Fire Eaters attack, she is seen fighting along with the Winx (except for Bloom). Once Bloom got her Bloomix, Musa and the Winx cheered for her and defeated the Fire Eaters. In the seventh episode, Musa and Winx went to the Library of Alexandria to search for Eldora's diary, along with the pixies, Daphne, Evie, Lori and Carol (who were, in fact, the Trix in disguise). They took the air balloons to get a birds eye view, the Trix use a tornado spell to make a sand storm, but then bloom used her magic to save Daphne and the pixies. Once Musa and the Winx arrived at the library they started to search for the diary, just then Selina summoned some mummies from the Legendarium to attack the Winx Daphne and the pixies, they transformed and attack the mummies of Library of Alexandria. In the eighth episode, the Winx continued to fight the mummies of Alexanderia, the pixies found a way to destroy the mummies and then they were defeated. Meanwhile, at Cloud Tower, Icy asks Selina to summon something stronger than the Mummies. So she summons the Sphinx to attack the Winx, Daphne, and the pixies. The Winx attack it but without any luck. Then Daphne suggests to using convergence spell. The attack doesn't work but instead, the sphinx starts talking and it says that the only way to destroy it would be by solving a riddle. The team gets only 3 attempts to solve the riddle. Then Chatta solves it and the Sphinx turns back into a stone statue. More Coming Soon... |-|Season 7= |-|Season 8= Specials |-|The Fate of Bloom= Musa first appears in the dorm when she arrives, the gang later go off to Magix to get something to eat, but when they do Bloom is talking to her mom (Knut appears and then Bloom follows him). So the Winx then go help her but the Trix are already attacking her, so they transform, but are too weak so Stella teleports them back to Alfea. Musa is then talking to Griselda and Ms.Faragonda, who are saying they will take their magical powers until they return from their trip. Musa and the Winx later find out that the Trix are at Alfea and will be there to take the Dragon's Flame, so they have to fight a monster that the Trix conjured, and later when Ms. Faragonda arrives and then stops the Trix's monster and talks to them and then sends them back to Cloud Tower, Ms. Faragonda then gives the Winx their powers back. |-|Revenge of the Trix= She goes to help find Bloom in the forest. |-|The Battle for Magix= When the Trix tried to take over Magix with an evil army they summoned when they stole Bloom's power, Musa joined her friends and all students at Alfea to battle the Trix after they attack the school. |-|The Shadow Phoenix= Musa appears in the Shadow Phoenix along with the rest of the Winx. Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= Musa plays a relatively minor role within this movie. Her only memorable scenes would be the scene where she tried to tame the monster, Roc, by singing a lullaby to it. She also saved Sky from Riven when he was still under Mandragora's spell by jumping between the two and getting hurt instead of Sky. When Riven saw and realized he had badly injured her, the spell was lifted off. They kissed and their love healed Musa. |-|Magical Adventure= Musa and the Winx (minus Bloom) attend the orientation for Alfea and Cloud Tower. They fight off the Trix when they transform the fairies into toads. Musa and the Winx also cheer up Bloom when Sky broke off their engagement. Musa also fights off the Trix and the Ancestral Witches with the Winx and the Specialists. |-|The Mystery of the Abyss= World of Winx Seasons |-|Season 1= In World of Winx, Musa works as a talent scout for a new reality talent show called WOW alongside the rest of the Winx. As they scout out young people with natural talents, the Winx secretly investigate strange kidnappings of talented individuals being conducted by a mysterious individual they have dubbed as "The Talent Thief." Naturally, Musa's talent is singing and this talent of hers helps her bond with other musically-oriented talents like Annabelle (during practice) and Madelyn. In "The Talent Thief," the Winx go about their usual business as talent scouts until Musa picks up a harmonious voice which leads them to Annabelle, a shy waitress with a natural talent for singing. The Winx manage to convince Annabelle to perform for WOW and Musa coaches her for a week as the rest of the Winx help out at the café Annabelle works at. It is thanks to the Winx that Annabelle is able to realize her dream of performing for a crowd, but during the night of her performance, many strange things happen: the Winx seemingly gain a mysterious power and Annabelle ends up missing. Realizing that the Talent Thief may have struck, the Winx focus all of their attention on trying to find Annabelle, which leads to a rather embarrassing experience for Musa in "New Powers." Their investigation eventually leads them to the World of Dreams where Annabelle and the other missing talents are being held. To make matters worse, the Winx are also being pursued by a pair of detectives who believe that they were responsible for Annabelle's abduction. As they are being tailed by these detectives, the Winx return to the Frutti Music Bar and search Annabelle's dressing room when, suddenly, the six fairies are sucked into a portal and thrown into a mysterious, dark and dreary world, while also being forced into a new form! While exploring the nearby forest, Musa senses Annabelle nearby and the Winx soon find their friend, who is initially shocked by their winged appearances. Musa then notices shadowy figures coming towards them and, later, she and the Winx are forced out of the dreary world after an unsuccessful attempt at getting Annabelle back into their world. In the episode "The Legend of the Crocodile Man," the Winx travel to New York in search of a technological whiz kid named Naoki and this search leads them to several confrontations with the titular monster, who is also after Naoki. After finally tracking Naoki to the Museum of Science Fiction, the Winx are, once again, pit against the Crocodile Man. After hiding with Naoki in another room, Musa uses her magic over the sound to replicate the sound of footsteps to lure the Crocodile Man out of hiding. After another small bout, the Crocodile Man flees and drops something in the process, which Musa later picks up and identifies as a strange device. By the end of the episode, loud ticking can be heard from Musa's handbag as the strange device has begun moving. In "Stylist Wanted," the Winx travel to Paris in search of a stylish new talent, and seek to protect her from the Crocodile Man, who had just left the World of Dreams. In an attempt to convince Sophie into starring on WOW, Stella engages in the show's Couture Challenge with Sophie, where Musa models Stella's finished product. Later that night, Musa and the Winx (excluding Stella) model Sophie's new Made in Paris collection to help her kickstart Fashion Week in Paris. In the following episode, the Winx sneak into the Paris School of Fashion to infiltrate the Parisian Fashion Week Party and monitor an imposter masquerading around under Sophie's appearance, as the real Sophie had been mysteriously taken into the World of Dreams. After uncovering the imposter's identity as a shadow monster, the Winx return to the Parisian Fashion School to scout out and protect Nadine before the monsters can kidnap her. Thankfully, they are successful in defeating the shadows and keeping Nadine safe but, because they had left the camera-drones behind, they are forced into a talent show Ace had put together as payback. For this little contest, Musa is made to bake a pie and fails miserably. Following the talent show, Bloom is fired by Ace for humiliating him on live TV and is replaced by Lorelei who quickly forces herself within the Winx's group in the beginning of "The Chef's Contest." Musa and the Winx must now endure Lorelei's endless enthusiasm and hunger for fame as they try to continue searching for talents and keeping their magical identities a secret. The Winx later travel to Gardenia's Botanical Garden to scout out an arrogant talent and find themselves being assigned to the participants of the Cooking Challenge that is taking place. Musa and Aisha are assigned to Aki Abe as her assistants and bicker amongst themselves. Surprisingly, they are still able to help Aki into the finals, where she ultimately loses out to Vincenzo, who also becomes the next WOW Finalist. The Winx continue to search for talents with the help of their Dreamix Visions while trying to tolerate Lorelei as Bloom continues to work on her own. After a run-in with another Talent Thief, the Winx are unable to protect Yu as she is whisked away into the World of Dreams. Fortunately, they are able to apprehend her kidnapper, the Shaman, and learn that he had been sent by the Queen of the World of Dreams—the real Talent Thief—after interrogating him. Sadly, they lose track of the Shaman after he retrieves his magic stones from Musa's handbag, but she has no time to dwell on this as the Winx rush off for London to protect a musically-gifted young girl from the Queen. While in London, Musa is able to sympathize with Madelyn's situation and give her the encouragement needed to perform at the Concert Hall with the instrument she really wants to play. However, Madelyn is kidnapped by the Shaman before she makes it on-stage and the Winx combat him. During the fight, Musa is able to rescue Madelyn and uses a super-focused blast of her magic to critically wound the Shaman. It is ultimately thanks to Musa that Madelyn is able to perform the music of her dreams, especially after the Shaman is forcibly sucked back into the World of Dreams. She then has one final heart-to-heart with Madelyn before she and the Winx leave for their next destination, Santa Monica, and this time, it is under Lorelei's orders. In "Dangerous Waters," the Winx decide to let Lorelei have her day in the limelight as they enjoy themselves, but they are unable to as they are too bummed by Bloom not being with them. Eventually, the girls are made to participate in a dangerous water ski race to Mako Island against a group of men known as "The Sharks" and, during the race, The Sharks attack the Winx and reveal themselves to be fearsome pirate ghouls. This forces them to go into their Dreamix to defend themselves and they are able to drive the Zombie Pirates into fleeing back to the World of Dreams, but things go from bad to worse when Lorelei reveals that she had discovered their fairy identities. Luckily, Stella mocks Lorelei and a deranged Ace fires her, leaving the Winx to peacefully look for new talents on their own. They stay in Santa Monica Beach until Bloom informs them of her next move: search for the Watchmaker's home in Switzerland with a man named Jim in "Shadows on the Snow." They are initially against this decision but ultimately agree to let Bloom go. After their call ends, the Winx experience a Dreamix Vision that also leads them to Switzerland in search of an aspiring snowboarding champion named Silke, however, when the Winx meet Silke, she is terrible at snowboarding. This causes some of them to doubt their powers but their doubts are quickly turned into confusion when the Queen's shadows arrive in Switzerland with Silke as their target. The Winx quickly dispose of the shadows before anyone notices and watch on as Silke is disqualified from the International Snowboarding Competition, also getting voted off of WOW in the process. Once Ace gets hold of the footage, he angrily puts WOW on hiatus, which gives the Winx the opportunity they needed to shift all their focus onto saving the kidnapped talents as well as uncovering Silke's true talent. After getting a distress call from Bloom, Silke leads the Winx to her uncle's home, during which they reveal their fairy identities to her. When they arrive, they find the front of the Watchmaker's Tower to be deserted until Evans and Gómez come out of their hiding place to reveal that Bloom and Jim had been ambushed and taken into the World of Dreams by a mysterious man and his Zombie Pirates. Musa then finds the Magic Watch lying in the snow but, when she tries to use it, she finds that it is broken, so Silke uses a spare key to the Tower to see if her uncle can repair it. After braving through the Tower's defense mechanisms before Silke disarmed them, the Watchmaker descends to meet his niece and is introduced to everyone. The Winx then present the broken Watch to the Watchmaker hoping that he can fix it, only to have their hopes dashed when he claims that he cannot. That is when Silke snatches the Watch back, manages to fix it and hands it to the Winx, who use the repaired Watch to finally enter the World of Dreams to save their friend and the kidnapped talents. In the final episode, "The Fall of the Queen," the Winx arrive at one of the beaches of the World of Dreams and are promptly attacked by the Crocodile Man. During their fight, the Winx chase the fleeing monster into the forests until they find themselves trapped in a magical labyrinth that adapts to their movements. Luckily, thanks to Flora's powers, they are able to gain the trust of the Forest Spirit who frees them from her labyrinth and leads them to where Bloom and the talents are being held. Later, the Winx arrive at a strange, budded tree, where they rescue Jim from the Crocodile Man and combat all of the Queen's henchmen. The Winx emerge victorious against the Queen's henchmen, which prompts the Queen to confront them herself, and they soon discover her ability to steal and use the talents of others, like Annabelle's voice, Yu's Kung Fu and, ultimately, Bloom's fire magic. The Winx are quickly defeated by the Queen and are forced to endure the torturous ringing of her magic bell until Bloom swoops in to save them. As they recover from the bell's ringing, the Winx divert their attention towards the talents, who have now been mysteriously freed from their prisons. Afterwards, the Winx return to Earth with the talents for the WOW Finals now that the Queen and her henchmen have fled. |-|Season 2= Starting this season, the Winx no longer work for WOW as talent scouts. Now, they tour around the world as pop stars whose popularity has risen sometime before the season began and with that rising came along Venomya, a relentless music critic who is determined to ruin their careers. In the first episode, the Winx are barely able to put a stop to another one of Venomya's sabotage attempts during their concert in Gardenia with old friends Annabelle and Louise. Once she is gone, the Winx are suddenly warped into the World of Dreams, where their Dreamix evolves into Onyrix, and they are given their newest mission by the Spirit of the World of Dreams: to save the World as well as the dreams of everyone on Earth. Comics Winx Club |-|Season 1= *Issue 1: The Castle *Issue 2: The Secrets of Alfea *Issue 3: The Boys from Red Fountain *Issue 4: A Friend for Bloom *Issue 5: Prisoner of the Dark *Issue 9: A Job for Bloom (precursor to Issues 6 to 8) *Issue 6: The Swamp Monster *Issue 7: The School for Witches *Issue 8: Heart of a Fairy *Issue 10: The Revelation *Issue 11: Dragon's Flame *Issue 12: Magic Battle *Issue 13: Moonlight *Issue 14: Alone Against Everybody *Issue 15: Dragon's Land *Issue 16: King Nobody |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5= |-|Season 6= |-|Season 7= |-|Season 8= TBA World of Winx |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= Magical Abilities |-|Winx Club= Musa, as the Fairy of Music, has music-based powers. Musa's powers are connected not just with music but the actual power of sound waves and sonic pressure. Musa can manipulate things by creating sonic booms which cause rumbling and crashes. She can also create sonic vibes and pulses which charge through the air like energy blasts. Musa is able to create sonic waves which hypnotize and block the line of sight. Musa can unleash disrupting sonic booms which can split the earth and crash in the air. She can create disco-ball force-fields, distracting musical blasts, and virtual speakers which enclose around an enemy and immobilize them through incredibly loud bass music. Musa can also create walls and barriers of the Grand Staff. Musa is also able to release sound waves that can be used to calm others and even put them to sleep. Musa can release soundwaves to communicate with other civilians from Melody and communicate with other animals by singing. When Musa and Flora were fighting Valtor, he was able to weaken her with the power of silence meaning that she is weakened if there is no sound. Musa has developed the ability to control others (bodies) by dancing, generating a miniature earthquake by placing her hand on the ground and generating low-pressure soundwaves, and even imprisoning others in a soundfield. Musa also knows basic first-level spells such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, fixing minor messes etc. |-|World of Winx= Musa still maintains her status as the Fairy of Music and thus, retains her music and sound-oriented powers. She mainly uses her powers to create sound waves capable of either disorienting her opponents by damaging their eardrums or disrupting certain attacks and traps. She can also create barriers made from sound waves that can completely disrupt oncoming attacks and can expand these barriers to act as wide-scale attacks. She seems capable of imbuing sound amplifying properties to objects like she does to a broken microphone in the Season 2 episode "A Flower in the Snow" and, much like in earlier seasons of the main series, Musa possesses sensitive hearing. This time around, Musa uses her powers in more strategic and practical ways than she does either offensively or defensively. She is capable of picking up on a person or creature's location by sending out sound waves like a radar in a similar way to echolocation and does so in many instances like when she needed to locate Annabelle and the Crocodile Man in the episodes "New Powers" and "The Fall of the Queen" respectively. By Season 2, this ability of hers is further amplified upon gaining Onyrix as her special Onyrix Power, Sound Harmony, allows her to hone in on a target's sounds so that she can effectively track them down. She can also keep a person's vocal imprint memorized in case she needs to track them down at a later time. She is also capable of recreating certain sounds to lure enemies out of hiding and this can be seen when she lures the Crocodile Man out by replicating the sound of footsteps in the episode "The Legend of the Crocodile Man." Naturally, Musa's powers come with a weakness: dissonance or the lack of harmony. Her powers can be effectively nullified if she is pitted against a foe capable of creating stronger and more erratic sound waves as they would cancel out her own. If they are strong enough, they can also cause Musa physical harm, giving her a feeling that her head is being split apart. Additionally, it is revealed in the first episode of Season 2 that the Winx's powers, Musa's included, are generated from dreams and thus, are closely linked with the World of Dreams. According to the Spirit of the World of Dreams, the Winx would lose their fairy magic should the World of Dreams fall into ruin. Uses of Magic *'Inversio Animali' - Part of a dispelling charm to give fruits spell-reversing abilities. Curiosities *'Birthday:' May 30 *'Astrological Sign:' Elf *'Favorite Color:' Yellow *'Favorite Hobby:' Playing music & singing! *'Ideal Boyfriend:' Riven, mysterious, boyish and a bit of a rebel! *'Best Friend:' Tecna *'Favorite Movies:' Musicals! *'Loves:' Performing on the stage in front of a crowd! It's a rush! *'Favorite Music:' Hip-hop, R&B, jazz, rock, classical, pop... you name it, She loves it! *'Favorite Spell:' Sonic Wave Transformation Sequences Trivia *Musa's appearance was apparently inspired by the actress Lucy Liu, according to Iginio Straffi, the creator of Winx Club. *Musa's name may come from the Italian word "musa" which means "muse" (inspiration), derived from the Muses of Greek Mythology. **Musa is also the Arabic form of Moses, commonly used for a boy. **Musa's name could also come from the short form of the word Musica, meaning "music", itself derived from the Greek word "mousike", meaning "Art of the Muses". (The Muses are nine goddesses of Greek Mythology who inspire the creation of literature and arts, and who were considered as being the source of the knowledge that is contained in poetic lyrics and myths). **In the Welsh dub of Winx Club Musa's name was changed to Martha. This is because the name Musa sounded too much like the Welsh word Mws which means stalling or stinking. *Musa is also the original title of a Chinese-South Korean movie called "The Warrior" in English. **Musa is also the name of a river in Latvia. **Musa is also the botanical gender of banana trees. *Musa has Gemini for her zodiac sign. She shares this with Aisha, and, in the 4Kids dub, Tecna. *Musa is one of the four Fairies that has not traveled to her own realm to receive their Enchantix, though she earned it by saving the Princess of her own realm, Galatea, who was then a freshman student at Alfea at the time. *In the planning stages, Musa originally had short green hair and wielded a flute. She appears to have slightly bigger eyes in her original drawings. Comparing type planning stages and the current drawing of Musa, she has changed the most. *Musa's address is 10 Rock Street, as seen in the book "English with Winx". *Musa has had the most hair changes in the whole series. First, her scrapped prototype design, then she had short black pigtails, then she had them lengthened, then, she removes the pigtails altogether, wearing her hair like Bloom, Stella, Flora, and Aisha. Then, she wears her hair in pigtails again in Season 6 and finally goes back to wearing her hair down in Season 7. *Currently, the only seasons in which Musa does not sing are the first and third ones. *Musa (except in the 4Kids dub), Flora, and Tecna are the only Winx who are not princesses. **However, in Winx on Ice: The Novel of the Show, when Bloom is encouraging her friends to continue to fight against the Trix and find Carolina, she says "we are princesses", implying that Tecna, Flora and Musa may somehow be related to royalty. *In the earlier seasons she was shown to be tomboyish, but in the later seasons she is wearing skirts and has become softer, unlike her old tomboyish self. *She is the only member of the Winx who did not use her Sirenix Wish in Season 5. **It is unknown whether she is still able to use her Sirenix wish since she already earned her Bloomix in "The Golden Auditorium". Since she did not use it, it makes her the only Winx girl not to use her Sirenix wish. **It is possible that she was able to make her wish but did not. After she saved the singing whales with her song, she returned to her father and said, "I miss her mother so much....I was thinking that maybe I could use my wish to bring her back to life, but I know that's not right." *Musa's second Cinélume voice actress, Anik Matern, also provided the voice for her mother in Season 2. **Both, Sarah McCullough and Anik Matern also voiced Stormy. *She and Cherie are both voiced by Romi Dames in the Nickelodeon dub. *She and Tecna are the only Winx girls who have their pixies changed in Season 6. *Her eyes sometimes appear to be purple, but since her first appearance, they were mostly shown to be blue. *She and Tecna are the only two that are best friends and share a room with each other. *Musa shares her birthday with Iginio Straffi. *Musa is the only Winx member who does not have any spoken Mythix spells in Season 6. *Musa never entered the Legendarium World alone. *Musa's hair in Sirenix and Bloomix have light blue highlights. *She is the third Winx to turn evil as shown in "Secret of the Ruby Reef" when she was turned into a monster by Tritannus. **The first one was Bloom as shown in Season 2. **The second was Tecna as shown in "The Sirenix Book" when she was turned into a robot. **The fourth was Stella as shown in "Queen for a Day". *She is the only Winx member that has the least Bloomix spells, which are two: Crystal Voice and Infinite Echo. **She is also the only Winx who never uses a Mythix spell at all in Season 6. This makes her the only Winx girl whose only known Mythix spell, Sound Triad, is one exclusive to the comics, as she never got a chance to use any in the animated series. *Like in Season 1, she again has blue colored wings in Season 7. *Musa's 4Kids voice actress: Lisa Ortiz, voices Cherie and Chloe in DuArt dub. *She shares her DuArt voice actress with Shiny. *She is the only Winx member to lose her voice to an enemy (6x22). **The loss of her voice might be a reference to Ariel of The Little Mermaid of the Disney franchise in 1989, since both are also musicians and lost their voice in the middle of the plot until they recover it some time later. *Musa experiences the longest lasting comic-exclusive romances out of the Winx. She has also experienced the most romantic relationships within the comics in addition to her relationship with Riven. **Her relationship with Mitril lasted for two to three issues (Issues 8 and 14 mostly) even though it never became more than having an attraction towards him. **Her relationship with Brian only lasted for one issue (Issue 57) and the two developed a mutual romantic interest in each other despite the fact that Musa was still dating Riven at the time. **Her relationship with Lukas also lasted the longest, up to three issues (Issues 79, 80 and 84), and it is implied that the two were dating. *Musa also cycles through the most occupations amongst the Winx in the comics. **Her first job is as an assistant to Miss Barbatea in the Alfea Libraries, which she gets in Issue 9. **She later becomes the owner of Sifelius' pavilion in Issue 38 which she uses as a rehearsal station for young aspiring musicians to practice in for a specific amount of time. **In Issue 79, Musa briefly works at a club called Disco Dance. **Once Sifelius is unable to prevent the area where the pavilion is located from being used as area for a new road, Musa is given ownership of a warehouse in the outskirts of Magix City in Issue 80 that she and the Winx turn into their personal clubhouse as well as another rehearsal station. *Her secret dream is to sing in a theater with the musical compositions her mother wrote. *Out of all Winx members, Musa is only Winx member to have the most Enchantix convergence spell or to be included in it. *Musa is the only Winx in Sirenix form to not have a named “punch” spell released from her hand. *As revealed in "The Alligator Man" and "Mermaids on Earth", Musa's weakness is dissonance. *As mentioned in "Peter Pan's Son", Musa cannot sleep with the lights on. *In Issue 162: Musa's Idol, it is revealed that her idol is Taylor Swan. *Musa's first DuArt voice actor, Kate Bristol, also voices LingLing IronFan from Regal Academy, which is also another show created by Rainbow. **Coincidentally, LingLing IronFan bears some resemblance with Musa. *Her voice actress from Season 8, Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld, also voices Miele and Elena. In the spin off series, World of Winx, she voices Evans and Madelyne. **Along with her first actor, she also voices Joy LeFrog from Regal Academy, which is also another show created by Rainbow. Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Musa Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Alfea Category:Melody Category:Love & Pet Category:Comics Category:Company of Light Category:Dragon Flame Category:Winx Category:Charmix Category:Enchantix Category:Believix Category:Sophix Category:Lovix Category:Harmonix Category:Sirenix Category:Bloomix Category:Mythix Category:Butterflix Category:Tynix Category:Cosmix Category:Allies Category:Tune Category:Sonna Category:Cherie Category:Critty Category:Riven Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:World of Winx Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:Alfea Students Category:Alfea Staffs Category:Dreamix Category:Onyrix Category:Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Category:Games Category:Winx on Ice Category:Winx Avatar Story Category:Season 8 Category:Fairy Dust